


Niewinności moja

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Niewinności moja, kochaj mnie, nienawidź, gardź mną i pożądaj całym sobą." Jaki jest związek między dwiema osobowościami Akashiego? Co tak naprawdę ich łączy? Czy jest to nienawiść, czy miłość, chęć zniszczenia, czy chronienia? Czego tak naprawdę pragnie Bokushi, kim jest on dla Oreshiego? Czy razem stanowią oni jedność, czy jednak dwa odrębne istnienia, czy mogą żyć ze sobą razem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niewinności moja

  
  
  
_Niewinności moja, nieskalana, spójrz w moje oczy._   
_Szepnij mi do ucha kłamstwa, które chcę usłyszeć._   
_Dotknij mego ciała, rozdrap skórę do krwi, wyrwij ze mnie serce._   
_Niewinności moja, kochaj mnie, nienawidź, gardź mną i pożądaj całym sobą._

  
    Powoli sunę dłonią wzdłuż twoich pleców. Przyglądam cię czerwonym pręgom na bladej skórze, dotykam ich, wsłuchując się w twoje drżące, słabe okrzyki. Wiem, że to cię boli, wiem, że pali żywym ogniem. Nachylam się nad tobą, zlizuję krew z jednej z tych ran, do zadania których użyłem specjalnego pejcza z drobnymi ćwiekami. Ich maleńkie kolce przebiły barierę, którą była twoja skóra, dotarły do twojego wnętrza, musnęły je jedynie, jednak otworzyły dla mnie to, czego nie widział nikt inny.  
    Wysysam twoją krew jak pijawka, pochłaniam twoją niewinność, twoją nieskazitelność. Blada skóra, czerwona krew. Mam ochotę odgryźć ci kawałek skóry, skosztować jej, zrobić coś, czego nie zrobi ci nikt inny.  
    Motyle pocałunki, czułe przytulenie, powolny, łagodny, czy namiętny seks... to wszystko może dać ci każdy. Ja chcę to zmienić, chcę być wyjątkowy, ja JESTEM wyjątkowy. Niespotykany, nierzeczywisty, jestem wszystkim.   
    Wszystkim, co masz.

  
_Niewinności moja, cicha, spokojna, krzyknij moje imię._   
_Pokaż mi każdy skrawek twojej duszy, ukorz się przede mną._   
_Otwórz dla mnie swój umysł, wpuść mnie do swojego wnętrza._   
_I nie wypuszczaj mnie, nie wypuszczaj._   
_Już nigdy._

  
    Wbijam palce między twoje pośladki, głęboko, z westchnieniem. Jęczysz pode mną, zaciskasz się na mnie, wyginasz biodra, jednak nie możesz się podnieść, gdy na tobie siedzę. Przyglądam się twoim marnym próbom ucieczki, twoim bezsensownym próbom przekonania samego siebie, że to ci się nie podoba, że chcesz czegoś piękniejszego, delikatniejszego.  
    Motyle pocałunki...  
    Przecież mogę dać ci coś o wiele lepszego, Seijuurou.  
    Poruszam w tobie palcami zachłannie, rozciągając otwór. Uśmiecham się do siebie, patrząc jak twoje wnętrze otwiera się dla mnie. Sięgam po wibrator, nie nawilżam go niczym. Po prostu wkładam go w ciebie, mocno, aż do samego końca. Krzyczysz, zaciskasz dłonie na pościeli.   
    Blade, smukłe dłonie.  
    Sięgam po drobny pilocik, ustawiam moc zabawki na najwyższą. Chwytam palcami twoje czerwone jak krew włosy, ciągnę je, unosząc twoją twarz, obracając ją ku sobie. Wykrzywiasz ją w grymasie bólu, twoje oczy spoglądają na mnie z przestrachem, ale i poddaniem.  
    Nie potrafisz mi się oprzeć.

  
_Niewinności moja, spójrz w moje oczy._   
_Pokaż, jak bardzo ci zależy, by wyrwać się z mych ramion._   
_Pokaż, jak bardzo pragniesz w nich pozostać._   
_Kłóć się przy mnie z samą sobą, szukaj odpowiedzi._   
_Na pytanie, którego nikt nigdy ci nie zadał._

  
–    Dobrze ci, Seijuurou?- pytam, pochylając się niżej, całując twoje nabrzmiałe, spękane usta. Kiedy ostatnio piłeś? Dwa, trzy dni temu?  
–    Prze...stań... Nie chcę... - jęczysz, karmisz mnie swoimi kłamstwami, w które tak usilnie próbujesz uwierzyć.   
    Całuję delikatnie twoje ramię – gest pieszczotliwy, łagodny, zupełnie niepodobny do mnie, kłócący się z moimi zasadami.   
    Cóż we mnie wstąpiło...? Muszę zadośćuczynić.  
    Szarpię twoje włosy, zmuszam cię, byś się podniósł. Stajesz na czworakach, twarzą do mnie. Siadam wygodnie na łóżku i przysuwam do swojego krocza twoją głowę. Pod lewym okiem masz limo, sino-fioletowy półokrąg, jaki zostawiła moja pięść. Nie lubię szpecić twojej twarzy, nienawidzę kaleczyć ją w taki sposób. Jest taka piękna, przyciąga spojrzenie, rozkochuje mnie w tobie.  
    Bo cały jesteś piękny.  
–    Mój Seijuurou – szepczę z uśmiechem, kiedy twoje chłodne wargi dotykają czubka mojego penisa.  
    Wsuwasz go do ust, głęboko, czuję, jak przesuwa się po twoim podniebieniu aż do gardła. Obciągasz mi powoli, leniwie, mrużąc oczy. Sprawia ci to przyjemność, prawda? Lubisz go ssać, lubisz mieć go w sobie, uwielbiasz, kiedy cię nim wypełniam.   
    To poniekąd słodkie, że tak wzbraniasz się czasem, udajesz, że tego nie chcesz, że masz dość.  
    Włączam wibrator. Wycofujesz się natychmiast, krzyczysz, zaciskasz dłonie na moich udach. Twoje oczy raptownie się powiększają. Chwytam twój podbródek z uśmiechem, przyglądam się twojej reakcji. Marszczysz brwi, dyszysz ciężko, jęczysz, błądząc spojrzeniem po mojej twarzy. Wyglądasz teraz cudownie.  
    Widok godny uwiecznienia.

  
_Niewinności moja, nieskalana, wrażliwa, oddaj mi się cała._   
_Wszystko co posiadasz i wszystko, czym jesteś._   
_Pozwól mi pożreć to na twoich oczach, pochłonąć do końca._   
_Tak, by nie zostało już nic, prócz pustki._   
_A potem pozwól mi wypełnić cię na nowo._

  
    Przysuwam usta do twoich warg, sięgasz nimi ku mnie bezradnie, twoje oczy błagają mnie o pocałunek. Jednak ja cofam się w ostatniej chwili, z uśmiechem. Naciskam twoją głowę, zmuszając byś znów zaczął mi obciągać.  
    Spełniasz ten niemy rozkaz, posłusznie wracasz do lizania i ssania. Jęczysz przy tym, wydajesz z siebie dźwięki, których powinieneś się wstydzić. Akashi Seijuurou nie powinien tak jęczeć, nie powinien pokazywać słabości.  
    Nie powinien pozwalać na sponiewieranie sobą.  
–    Wystarczy, Seijuurou – mówię.  
    Patrzysz na mnie z dołu, jednak nie przerywasz. Nie słuchasz mnie, zbyt pochłonęło cię twoje ulubione zajęcie. Ssiesz coraz mocniej, pomagasz sobie dłonią, ściskasz w niej moje jądra, pociągasz je delikatnie.  
    Uśmiecham się, nie odpycham cię. Nie muszę. Doskonale wiesz, że spotka cię za to kara. Sam ją na siebie skazujesz.  
    Dochodzę w twoich ustach, a ty z wielkim oddaniem spijasz całą spermę, wylizujesz mnie do czysta. Przez chwilę nie wiesz, co zrobić, w końcu podnosisz się i próbujesz mnie pocałować. Odwracam głowę, najpierw w lewo, potem, gdy znów próbujesz desperacko złączyć nasze usta, w prawo.  
–    Akashi, proszę...- szepczesz, przesuwając dłonią po moim torsie.- Tylko jeden raz, jeden jedyny...  
    Odpycham cię silnie, upadasz plecami na materac, twoja głowa ląduje między poduszkami. Wstaję i podchodzę do krzesła, na którym porzuciłem pejcz z ćwiekami. Słyszę twoje drżące westchnienie, wiesz już, co cię czeka. Jesteś na to przygotowany, a przynajmniej tak ci się wydaje.  
    Mój słodki, głupi Seijuurou.

  
_Niewinności moja, bielą i czerwienią pokryta, obudź się._   
_Otwórz swoje krwawe oczy i spójrz na mnie._   
_Bądź mi panem, bądź mi początkiem i końcem,_   
_spraw bym zatracił się w tobie na wieczność._

  
    Pierwsze uderzenie przyjmujesz cicho, bezgłośnie. Zaciskasz mocno usta, twoje oczy błyszczą pięknie od łez. Przy drugim ciosie wydajesz z siebie drżące sapnięcie. Następny wywołuje w tobie łkanie. Czwarty, piąty, szósty... i jeszcze dalsze, wzbudzają krzyki. Twoje uda robią się najpierw różowe, potem czerwone. Smagam cię pejczem aż do krwi, przyglądam się z uśmiechem, jak kulisz się na łóżku, próbujesz objąć nogi. Przez to razy spadają na twoje ramiona i plecy. Krzyczysz, płaczesz, ale nie błagasz, bym przestał.  
    Wiesz, że zasłużyłeś.  
    Kiedy końcówka pejcza przypadkiem trąca twojego penisa, objętego kilkoma małymi pasami, wydajesz z siebie dziki wrzask. Nie mogę powstrzymać chichotu, który szybko przeradza się w śmiech. Odrzucam moją ulubioną zabawkę, podchodzę do ciebie, ciągnę za kostki, przysuwam.  
    Odtrącam twoje dłonie, którymi trzymasz się za krocze. Przyglądam się krwawiącemu penisowi, spoglądam na twoją twarz. Nachylam się i zaczynam spijać twoją krew, zlizywać ją zachłannie.  
    Wystarczy dla ciebie. Pozbywam się pasów, przez co twój członek powoli przestaje być siny. Kiedy biorę go do ust, krzyczysz głośno, wielokrotnie mocniej odczuwasz teraz przyjemność. Drażni cię to? Czujesz dreszcz? Odrętwienie?   
    Sięgam do wibratora wciąż tkwiącego w twoim odbycie, zaczynam poruszać nim, wycofując go z ciebie i wpychając mocno. Znów krzyczysz, jęczysz, wzdychasz, sapiesz. Prawdziwa opera dźwięków rozkoszy.  
    Do dzieła, maestro.  
    Zaczynam ssać go coraz mocniej, ściskam twoje jądra, coraz szybciej ci obciągam. Jesteś tak wykończony, tak długo wstrzymywałem cię przed wytryskiem, że kończysz już chwilę później. Postanawiam zrobić ci tę przyjemność i połykam to, co mi ofiarowujesz. Patrzę przy tym na ciebie, wciąż poruszając wibratorem w twoim wrażliwym wnętrzu.   
    Podnoszę się, wzdycham, przyglądam twojemu ciału. Nie mogę się zdecydować, czy mam cię torturować, czy posiąść. Oblizujesz wysuszone usta, rozkładasz przede mną nogi, jakbyś chciał podjąć decyzję za mnie. Zbliżam się do ciebie, ostrożnie chwytam pod kolanami i przyciągam na skraj łóżka.  
    Nie przygotowuję cię, nie mam na to ochoty. Kiedy jednak w ciebie wchodzę, okazuje się, że już jesteś mokry. Krwawisz w środku, prawdopodobnie przez wcześniejsze zabawy z wibratorem. Ciepła krew nadaje poślizg, ułatwia mi poruszanie się w tobie. Z jednej strony nie bardzo mi się to podoba, wolałbym, żebyś był suchy, by moje ruchy sprawiały ci ból. Z drugiej jednak wzbudzałeś we mnie silne pożądanie.  
    Odsunąłem cię trochę, przyklęknąłem na łóżku. Nabijając się w ciebie z siłą, zacisnąłem dłonie na twojej szyi. Uśmiechając się, posuwałem cię pospiesznie, przyglądając twojej pięknej twarzy. Chwyciłeś moje nadgarstki, ale nie próbowałeś odciągnąć moich dłoni, być może nie miałeś na to siły.  
    Dusiłeś się. JA cię dusiłem. A ty nie mogłeś, nie potrafiłeś, nie chciałeś się bronić.  
    Mógłbym cię zabić. A i tak byś mnie kochał.  
    Bo jestem wszystkim, co masz.

  
_Niewinności moja, we krwi skąpana..._

  
    Krzyczysz, kiedy wpycham się w ciebie na siłę, mimo mocno zaciskających się na mnie ścianek twojego odbytu.

  
_Niewinności czysta, nieskalana..._

  
    Próbujesz się wyrwać, złapać łapczywie powietrze, uciec przede mną. Twoje spojrzenie jest pełne przerażenia. A ja wciąż się nie zatrzymuję, czując, że lada moment dojdę w tobie, pozostawię po sobie wspomnienie.

  
_Pójdź w me ramiona, oddaj mi się cała..._

  
    Wypełniam cię spermą, uwalniam w końcu twoje gardło. Słucham, jak desperacko wciągasz do płuc powietrze, twoje ciało drży w spazmach rozkoszy i bólu.

  
_Zostań przy mnie na wieki, moja ukochana..._

  
    Uśmiecham się do ciebie, nachylam nad tobą i całuję twoje spragnione usta. Wzdychasz cicho, wsuwasz powoli dłonie w moje włosy. Kiedy odsuwam się ledwie na kilka centymetrów, w twoich oczach widzę niepokój i tęsknotę. Przygryzam lekko wargę, ponownie się uśmiecham. A ty odpowiadasz mi tym samym.

  
_I zawładnij mną, zawładnij, zrób ze mnie Niewolnika._   
_Niewinności moja, niewinności jedyna._   
  
  
  
  



End file.
